ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Chapter 255
Mathew is shocked after Kyo summoned his god The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth!!.. Summary at The Duel * Kyo: Did you surprised!? look carefully to your death!! T * Yami Mathew: What is this thing?! * Kyo: It's a God!! an Evil God who rule Chaos!! * Yami Mathew: Anyway, how could he face the greatest of the Egyptian Gods Ra. * Kyo: If you think so, then attack me!! * Yami Mathew: OK, Winged God Dragon of Ra burn your enimes with your flames. * Kyo: Hahaha, My God stop Ra attack!! * Yami Mathew: What it stopped, but how?!! * Kyo: I think this is enough for today! * Yami Mathew: Stop! are intend to leave now!? * Kyo: Make sure that we will meet again, and in that time it will be a Dark Game. hahahahaha! Kyo ride a motorcycle and get away. * Yami Mathew: He left. * Mathew: As we gussesed, a new trouble!. * Yami Mathew: I think we wont go to Egypt. * Mathew: yeah, but now we must call the ambulance to take the man. * Yami Mathew: Yes, the we will talk with the others At Parshino Home * Paroxes: Hey parshino get in * Parshino: Where you get that car. * Paroxes: It's my father car, i took it to go to the Airport. * Parshino: Did you get Mathew? * Paroxes: No i will get him now! * Parshino: Then let's go!! Mathew's Home * Mathew: finnaly the ambulance leave, it appears that he died. * Yami Mathew: Yes but i was want to hear the rest of the story. * Mathew: Did you remember, he said he has Brother in this City. * Yami Mathew: Yes. but how could we find him?. * Mathew: We must find him before Kyo does!. * Yami Mathew: Yes if he found him he would kill him * Mathew: Kyo said 1 of 3, so there is another member! The House beel is ring * Yami Mathew: What's now?. * Mathew: I will check. Mathew opened the door. * Paroxes:Hi, Get in, you are the last one. * Mathew: Sorry, i didn't tell you.. * Parshino: What?! don't tell me, we won't go? * Mathew: We won't, I will get some rest today, i will tell you why tommorow in the school. * Paroxes: Then we packed our bags for nothing! * Parshino: OK, go get some rest you look tired, we will talk tommorow. * Mathew: Ok, sorry again. The Shcool * Parshino: Then all our plans for traveling fades * Paroxes: Where would we find his brother in this city * Xroder: Hello, why you are all so gloomy. * Mathew: Nothing * Xroder: I don't think so * Parshino: Yesterday, mathew got in trouple and now we need to find some kind of Gravekeeper. * Xroder: Gravekeeper...I feel like i heared something familiar...like Gravekeeper Hanson.. * Mathew: Where did you hear that?.. * Xroder: I can't remember where or when,,but i feel it somehow * Yami Mathew: it may be xroder other self who heared this. * Mathew: (thinking:yes that may be it) * Parshino: Then what we will do now? * Paroxes: just waiting, if he a Gravekeeper he should come to Mathew. * Mathew: Paroxes is right, But we can't wait too long or maybe he will get killed too * Parshino: For now let's try search the city for someone named Hanson * Mathew: That what we can do now! Featured Duels (Mathew vs Kyo) Mathew's Turn * He Attacks The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth with Winged God Dragon of Ra but Kyo activates The Black Dragon God of Chaos Seth effect. The Duel Cancled. Cards used in the Episode Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! MP Episodes Category:Chapters